


Power

by marikunin



Series: Sehnsucht [11]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Canon Autistic Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Disabled Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marikunin/pseuds/marikunin
Summary: Mary had never entered the Avatar State.





	

Mary had never entered the Avatar State.

Everytime she felt the whispers of the previous Avatars in the back of her mind growing louder, something would happen to distract her. Not that she didn't dream about it of course. During her teenage years, especially, she would have nightmares about entering it and hurting or killing those she loved. Once she finished airbending training, she began learning spiritual techniques meant for the Avatar. Many were calming exercises based on mindfulness meditation to prevent accidentally entering the Avatar State.

In her books provided by the White Lotus, there was a whole chapter on the union of the current Avatar with their predecessors. When Avatar Guntram had entered the Avatar State during a great battle, a courier had written of what he had seen.

'And so the Avatar attacked the enemy, with water and earth and fire and air whirling around him in a storm of anger and power, and I was full of fear.'

Of course, that was a translation from Old High German. Across from the passage had been a full page photograph of an illustration from a chinese wall scroll. Dead and wounded lay everywhere while the Avatar-a Hmong woman named Kob Nag, which roughly meant the sound of rain-stood above them all with the elements all around her. There were even more eyewitness accounts and depictions in the chapter, but Mary had read the book cover to cover countless times.

Still, it never really sunk in until she saw the footage of a young Avatar Deepak entering the Avatar State back in the 1930s. He had only been 19. The weather around him was like a hurricane, and the wreckage of buildings was in the background. It had taken the combined efforts of his eventual wife Priya, seventeen White Lotus sentries and his airbending master Kjerstin to snap him out of it.

It was terrifying.

Avatar Enkhtuya, during one of her spiritual training sessions, had told her that if she died in the Avatar State then the cycle would be broken. When Mary decided to consult Jesus regarding the topic (yknow, since she was Christian) He had said that her individual soul would still be safe, but that dying in the Avatar State was still not a good thing. At best, it would permanently affect future Avatars in the cycle. At worse, the Avatar would cease to exist. Since it had never happened no one actually knew what would happen. Mary had a feeling that if she consulted all 2499 of her predecessors she would get 2499 different answers. (She found out the exact number of Avatars during a meditation session)

Because of all this, Mary thanked the Lord everyday she hadn't entered it accidentally. When she did, she wanted to be in complete control and perfectly aware of what was happening. It didn't help that every other movie featuring an Avatar-real or fictional-had them enter the Avatar State to catastrophic effects.

One day, Mary hoped she wouldn't be afraid anymore.


End file.
